ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Ohio
WORK IN PROGRESS, DO NOT EDIT. MORE COMING SOON, STAY TUNED. Ohio is a state in the continental United States of America. It is the only area that has been largely preserved from atomic war, and still has the amenities of pre-war life, including law, government, industry, economy, and many other things present pre-war. The state has a total population of 51,294,989, with most of the density in Columbus, Elyria, Cincinnati, Van Wert, Marietta, and Jefferson. The cities of Portsmouth, Toledo, Cleveland, and Sandusky were still hit by nuclear weapons, but due to the Steiner Initiative, they were cordoned off with silver iodine generators and prevented nuclear fallout from contaminating the rest of the state. The countryside is still green, the roads are still the host of many automobiles, the skies are still covered with aircraft, and Lake Erie is still dotted with boats and ships. The region has a developed infrastructure of power lines, power stations, towns, cities, public service buildings, government, factories, and an immense population. Farms produce fresh crops and maintain healthy livestock, grocery stores stock the occasional Blamco Mac 'n Cheese, water purifiers and towers store the most valuable commodity, and wildlife parks have the occasional elk and beavers. The governor is Nathaniel Bentier ®, and the military forces are the Ohio Enclave. The state is predominantly conservative, and has secretive relations with the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Their main enemy is the New California Republic, and have another enemy, Caesar's Legion. Their military has engaged the NCR and Legion numerous times, winning almost every time. In 2309, Ohio launched the Arizona Offensive (New California Republic - Caesar's Legion - Ohio War), an ongoing campaign against both the NCR and Legion. History The history of Ohio shortly before and then after the war is distinct because almost all of it has been preserved from atomic war by the efforts of the Steiner Initiative. The state has had several wars, with the Arizona Offensive (New California Republic - Caesar's Legion - Ohio War) currently going on. MORE INFO WILL BE ADDED TO THIS SECTION LATER. Climate The climate is very much like it was pre-war, the only difference being that there is no effect of spring weather. The climate is cold from October to May, a result of overpressure to the surrounding atmosphere from silver iodine generators used on the day of the Great War. The sun only shines from 9:00AM to 4:00PM, another result from silver iodine generators, causing the clouds to rapidly multiply and concentrate when actual night is the current cycle. It rains 60% of the time when it is warm, and it snows 70% of the time when it is cold, both being weather anomalies caused yet again by silver iodine. Most of the bodies of water are fresh, with the only exceptions being Lake Erie and the mouth of the Van Wert River, which is between Lake Erie and the locks on the Van Wert River, which purify all water inside them to prevent the Van Wert River and Port Mount Vernon Naval Base from having their water contaminated by radiation. Some of the ponds in Cleveland, Sandusky, Toledo, and Portsmouth being irradiated, as well. Law, Order, and Criminal Justice Ohio has law enforcement at the military, state, county, township, and local levels. The Ohio Rangers provide military police. The Ohio State Highway Patrol provides protection for government officials, patrols the roads and highways inside the state, and provide policing for the entire state. Each of the 88 counties has their own sheriff's office, highly regulated by the Ohio Revised Code. Each of the 1,362 townships has their own police department, to increase police concentration. Finally, at the local level, cities, towns and villages have their own police, with a fine that is issued if they do not possess one, since the state subsidizes 90% of the budget they have. Fire departments are installed at the military, state, county, and township levels, with optional local levels. Military and state fire departments are dedicated to fires at state power plants, wild fires, or fires that the state determines require their level of expertise and advanced technology. All fire departments at the county, township, and the optional local level are dedicated to all but state power plant fires, requiring authorization from the state to assist, unless there are no military or state fire personnel nearby. Emergency medical services are installed at the military, county, and township levels. They are all dedicated to the same duty; the preservation of human life. All emergency vehicles are mounted with either mechanical or electronic sirens, red lights (ambulances also have amber lights, all law enforcement agencies also have blue lights, except for Ohio Rangers), pushbars with wrap-around bars, and laser pods dedicated to sweep the surroundings of intersections, clearing cars by giving more attention-getting signals to the light systems. Ohio has a conservative attitude, and has many different laws to exhibit that methodology. Self-defense is legal, and that statute is reinforced by a paragraph reading; "There is no duty to retreat from any lawful place that the practitioner has a right to be." The death penalty is practiced by hanging, and is the mandatory punishment for first-degree murder. A person has an imprisonment period of a maximum of five years for the death penalty. There is no penalty for owning drugs in a border zone or in a detonation zone, allowing for the possession of drugs with intent to use OR sell. In any other zone, possession of narcotics is punishable by up to thirty years if intent to sell is decided upon, otherwise the penalty is up to five years. Rape has a mandatory penalty of life, or death if the victim was a minor. The death penalty can also be used if the victim was obviously celibate or there was more than one victim. Robbery is punishable by up to twenty years in prison. Theft is punishable by up to six months. Burglary is punishable by up to fifteen years. Those are just examples. The state still uses the term "Governor" to refer to its leader because it views the pre-war US as still existant. The Governor is the supreme commander of the state's military forces. The standard method of law enforcement involves robots, intertwined relations between agencies, and community policing. The standard, go-to robot for policing services is the Mk. V police protectron, an advanced version of the RobCo protectron. This protectron features leg servos with a top speed of 40 miles per hour. The Mk. V has an advanced arm system, with a five-finger hand emulator. The Mk. V comes with the General Atomics T800 targeting/operating system suite, complete with transistorized components, Mk. 2 speaker and speech synthesizer, Mk. 7 optical camera system, U-23 combat inhibitor, and Mk. 39 database/hard drive. The Mk. V, because of its advanced arm system capable of emulating human motor controls, and holding items similarly to a human, comes with a holsterable N100 pistol, handcuffs, baton, stun gun, and pepper spray. Many police officers call this robotic public system a "metal brother worthy of police service", and they point out that the robot's advanced electronic power and its ability to take reports and cite laws make it "perfect for the job." Many police officers in the state enjoy salaries starting at $62,000 a year. The most experienced patrol officers, detectives, and command officers enjoy up to $160,000 a year. The standard equipment of a police officer in Ohio includes; * A uniform consisting of either a dress shirt with slacks and a campaign hat, Stetson, or dress cap (either eight-point or round construction, always with a long visor), or a polo with cargo pants, and a baseball cap. Coats are of universal styles, usually leather or polyester/nylon. Vests can withstand up to 5.56 caliber rounds. Belts and pouches are made out of either smooth black leather, basketweave, or nylon. * The standard N100 Lawman's Build, chambered in .40 caliber ammunition of either ten, twelve, or fourteen round capacity. * Carnegie Company HB-2300, handcuffs, operated by pin keys, with a hinge for durability. Each pair is made out of either steel, aluminum-copper-zinc alloy, titanium, or gold finishes. * Rockefeller Company RPC-7, rigid baton, with options from 22" to 36" versions, with 26" being the most popular. Anything larger than 26" is usually only used by riot police. * Rockefeller Company 15-4OC, pepper spray with a 4-ounce capacity, with 15% OC spray resulting in high potency. * General Atomics M52A4, taser, firing a 50-foot, 10-second, 100,000,000 volt charge. * 2295-2311 Corvegas, Highwaymen, Princetons, Embers, Cheetahs, and Siouxs, equipped with red lights and sirens, pushbumpers, video cameras, spotlights, radar cameras, traffic director bars, and intersection-clearing laser pods. Culture, Architecture, Technology and Art The culture of the state has many differences from that of elsewhere, mostly because it has prospered due to nuclear preservation, and it has undergone several cultural revolutions. Before the Great War, Wales (part of England) also underwent a nuclear preservation effort similar to the Steiner Initiative. This led to the "British Invasion" in 2107. A band, the "Snakes", led this effort. Lots of rock 'n roll music was released, adding to the existant rock n' roll. The second cultural revolution, "Hellion's Rebellion" of 2112, introduced pop music. The cultural revolution of 2241 created modern architecture, as well as rap and other forms of music. Hellion's Rebellion was a result of the buildup to the Ohio Scavenger War in 2114, an effect of distaste and repent for the government by people dwelling in the Slums of Cleveland, Sandusky, Toledo, and Portsmouth. Many buildings in Ohio have glass facsimiles, steel and brick walls, tiled floors, and steel roofs, to name some advanced features. The Ohio Statehouse in Dublin, built in 2213, has a 300-foot wide dome made out of marble, gold, and graphite. The Carlisle Bridge, located in Cleveland, bridges the gap between the city, and the surrounding lad. The gap is a large ravine that is a thousand feet wide, caused by an isolated high-yield nuclear detonation. The bridge has a suspension structure, with no anchor platforms inside the ravine, on account that it is 1,700 feet deep. The Carlisle Bridge was built in 2200, after the Rockefeller Bridge collapsed due to structural failure and an electrical fire. The Rockefeller Bridge collapse killed 1,392 and injured 2,354. Now, the Carlisle Bridge has an advanced system of sensors that will activate sirens if the bridge suffers heavy stress. The Johnson Building in Arlington incorporates a cryo-based system of fire suppression, and fire protectrons. The Grover Cleveland Complex, part of the Ohio Enclave Division's network of bases, and their headquarters, contains a system of tunnels underneath Columbus for transportation and defense purposes. The complex also holds a sizable amount of highly advanced tactical nuclear weapons and dual purpose artillery defense systems. The tactical nuclear system employs highly advanced nuclear weapons of a low tonnage, and a secret method that causes radiation to clear in roughly five minutes to thirty minutes, depending on tonnage. The artillery system employs 105mm dual barrel turrets, 30mm dual turrets, and 20mm dual-mounted gatling cannons. These systems have two purposes; The 105mm and 30mm systems deal with ground troops at long and short ranges, respectively. The 30mm system doubles as an anti-air system, designed to deal with fixed-wing aircraft of a large size, and the 20mm system takes on smaller aircraft like vertibirds. The artillery sections are supported by fifty M8967 missile pods, providing a total of 2,500 conventional, non-nuclear missiles for long-range anti-air operations. The complex features a 1,400 foot, four-lane airstrip for rapid deployment of aircraft, also accommodated by fifty landing pads, and a large concrete section for vertibird and helicopter maintenance as well as storage. Many military bases feature artillery systems like the Grover Cleveland Complex, but don't always have airstrips, at least having five landing pads. The standard for electronic technology is the transistor, having supplanted vacuum tubes. These transistors are highly advanced compared to other regions' electronics such as vacuum tubes. The only places where these transistors are common is the Commonwealth, with an abundance of them, and Nevada, where RobCo pioneered the technology just prior to the Great War. The transistors in Ohio and where it has a foothold have high performance specifications, with many transistors at the entry level consisting of one core with at least 2.0 gigahertz (GHz), and the best consisting of 64 cores at 8.0 GHz each. The proficient processors are usually used by the military, the stock market, the government, and highly-funded educational institutions. Transistor development has led to miniature electronics, resulting in smartphones, small or more-effective cameras, advanced storage devices, multitasking, sophisticated calculations, and more applications. The most notable use of miniature electronics was the Mark II mainframe, the replacement for the Mark I mainframe used in the Great War as part of the Steiner Initiative, eliminated computation and durability issues from the Mark I, which was prone to vacuum stoppage, fires, broken parts, and poor power/calculation distribution. The Mark iI had the only disadvantage of being extremely expensive, costing $630,000 each. Fifty Mark IIs were ordered, costing over thirty million dollars. However, the extra computing power and safety rating countered the cost. The first Mark II was built in 2140, and still serves its purpose, having done so for 170 years. Only ten Mark IIs were used to replace the 100 Mark I mainframes in the anti-nuclear defense network role, while the remaining Mark IIs were relegated to educational, scientific, government, or communications use. The average radio system you see is the Project 69 Radio Communication System, that is built upon widespread repeaters transmitting to ground and aerial radios, and the Type 19 communications satellite. Vertibirds, fixed-wing jet aircraft, ships, tanks, HUMVEEs, and trains are all powered by nuclear fusion, possessing their own reactors. Mass producing nuclear vehicles of that magnitude is extremely difficult, expensive, and time-consuming, which limited the military growth speed, taking until 2180 to get to its current size. The ships belonging to the Navy are almost all nuclear powered, with only twenty Albatross patrol corvettes being used in a program experimenting with prototype fuel sources.